


Tired Of Waiting

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-08
Updated: 2008-06-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Ducky is tired of waiting.





	Tired Of Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Ducky was tired.

Tired of waiting.

Tired of waiting for Jethro to wake up and realize he was in love with him.

Ducky knew he was. In fact he was surprised the rest of the team wasn't aware of it - Jethro was being so blatant.

But no, his dearest, oldest, most beloved, most frustrating friend appeared to be completely unaware of his own feelings.

Well, Ducky had had enough.

He'd waited long enough, he wasn't getting any younger, and as he was about to be forced into retirement, it was time he did something about it.

After all the worst that could happen was discovering he'd been wrong. That he'd misunderstood Jethro's feelings, misread the signs. And if that happened, well . . . Ducky had got to the stage where really he didn't care anymore. He was too tired of playing games.

He gave serious consideration to going up to the squad room, grabbing Jethro and kissing him in front of everyone and to hell with the consequences. However, upon careful consideration he decided that, just in case he had been wrong, it would be unfair to Jethro. And decades of putting Jethro before himself meant he couldn't do it.

So he waited until Jethro appeared in Autopsy, alone.

"You got something for me, Duck?" Jethro asked, playing right into Ducky's hands.

"Oh, yes, Jethro," Ducky replied. "I have indeed." And with that he crossed the room, put his arms around Jethro, slipped one hand behind his head, pulled it down and kissed him.

He went on kissing him.

And kissing him.

Until he became aware of two things:

Jethro _was_ kissing him back.

And the doors to Autopsy had opened.

Undeterred by the second event, Ducky continued enjoying the first.

He hadn't misunderstood at all.

And he was no longer tired.


End file.
